


Sliding to Oblivion

by Keithan



Series: Spire [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithan/pseuds/Keithan
Summary: A winter night, a forgotten dinner, and an often ignored matter - Quatre finds warmth and comfort among friends.
Relationships: Quatre Raberba Winner/Heero Yuy
Series: Spire [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/3188
Kudos: 10





	Sliding to Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from May 2006 from FFN. I'm not active in fandom anymore, not for more than a decade, but I just thought I'd get everything in one place.

I stare at the fire, idly wondering if it can get any larger on its own. If I'm not so hesitant in leaving the nest I've made for myself, I would have tossed another wood or three into the fireplace. I don't think I can handle the cold if I leave my chair even for just a moment. It's comfortable, but not warm enough, even if I'm already bundled up in thick woolen sheets. My socked feet are numb, and I can feel my body trembling once in a while. If I sit still for a long period, I'm pretty sure my teeth will start chattering.

I sigh, and the sight of my breath makes me wonder if the temperature has dropped to the point that the water I left on the table has turned to ice. I glance at it, just beside my chair - still in liquid form, though. I shift in my seat and it's large enough to make me feel that I am being swallowed by the high-backed, cushioned chair. I tighten the blankets around my form and hug my knees to my chest, tucking my feet more tightly together to force some warmth back into them. I am ready to sleep in my self-made nest - more of a cocoon, really. I feel it already tugging at my consciousness.

"Dinner's ready," Wufei's voice calls out from the kitchen, and as much as I would like to have hot soup and solid food in my stomach, I don't quite relish the idea of standing. Maybe I'm not feeling all that well. I think I'm nearly freezing, and I'm afraid that is really what's going to happen if I leave the blankets' and the fire's warmth. I don't know how the other four manage this cold.

"Quatre?"

I hear Heero's voice before I hear his quiet footsteps in the living room. I just grunt incoherently in response.

"Why are you still here?" he asks as he walks in my line of vision. He looks comfortably nice and warm in his black, long-sleeved turtleneck, while I am bundled up in layers of sheets and I'm no where near feeling nice and warm. I frown, feeling cheated. Maybe I should start dressing like Trowa from now on.

"How come you look as if the cold's not bothering you?" I ask, and I don't much care that my voice sounds accusatory. He just blinks at me, not knowing how to answer that, and his impassive face gives nothing away. I shrug. "I'm cold," I just say instead.

"I can see that," he says. He heads over to the fireplace and crouches down, reaching over the stack of firewood. He slides the grate of the fire open before feeding the flames with two chopped woods.

"I hope you know that I love you for that," I say, smiling at him, even if he has his back turned to me.

He snorts softly. "Really," is his dry response. He does not look back at me and continues to tend to the fire.

I stare at his back. I trip over my words again in my mind, and I bite my lip to avoid responding.

He shakes his head, an almost unnoticeable movement, before standing up. "Dinner's ready," he informs me.

"So I heard." I burrow my head further beneath the blankets, and my face is half covered. I'm not intending at all to stand and join them for dinner, even if I can already hear the others' voices from the kitchen. "Go right ahead. I'll stay here for a while longer and get my warmth back," I say, peering up at Heero through my bangs. "I'll join you when I'm sure that I will not freeze over when I stand."

Heero looks at me for a moment, before nodding. He is interrupted from saying anything when Duo calls out to us.

"Heero! Quat! I'm not going to wait for you guys!" I can hear the sound of chairs scraping on the wooden floor and the tinkling of utensils joins in soon after. I know he's not going to start yet though. None of them will.

I look up at Heero again, and wave a hand at him. He stares at the movement, and I remember that I am under layers and layers of blanket so the gesture must have been lost on him. I nod my head instead to the kitchen. "Go. Tell the others not to wait for me. I'll try to join you in a while."

He nods and starts moving. As he walks pass me, he reaches out a hand to my head, ruffling a bit of my hair in the process. I smile and shake my head playfully, acting as though I'm trying to avoid it. I look up at him in time to see a frown cross his face. Before I can ask why, he slides his hand from my hair to my forehead, and I immediately still at the touch.

"You're hot," he says.

I blink up at him, my mind processing the words. It can't, as it only registers the warmth of Heero's hand upon my forehead, and my cheek as he moves it there. I bite my lip before looking away. "Well, yeah, I guess I am," I answer, because that's the first thing that I can think of. When my mind finally catches up, I say, "After all, I do get the front pages of magazines once in a while, don't I?" I offer up a cheeky grin at him and I get to see his face turn from confused to resigned in a split second, and he sighs - more for my benefit. I laugh at the sound, and he lightly taps me on the forehead in a reprimand.

"You've been hanging around Duo too much," he says.

"You odd guys have no appreciation for humor," I throw back at him. He shakes his head, before heading to the kitchen.

"Where's Quat?" I hear Trowa's voice, and I guess he must be asking Heero. I don't hear his reply though. It's either unspoken or it's too soft for me to hear from over here. I drown out the rest of their conversation as I pull myself tighter together. The chattering of teeth nearly comes when I'm not aware of it, and I bite my lower lip before rubbing my hands against my arms for warmth.

A few minutes passes undisturbed and I still have no wish to rise and join them for the evening meal. Sleep lingers at the back of my mind, but the cold is too insistent to be ignored. I gaze out at the window and see that it has started snowing again. But before I can think any more of the snow, I become aware that the sounds of conversation from the kitchen are moving closer, and footsteps are coming my way.

"He was awake for more than 24 hours before he came down here," Trowa's soft voice says. A moment later, Duo walks into the living room holding a tray with various plates and bowls of food. I sit up straighter. The sweet aroma of a newly cooked meal is enough to rouse me from my semi-dormant state. It seems that I will not have to stand for dinner after all.

"And the recon mission the night before. He and Wufei got the outside positions," Duo says as he puts the tray down on the center table. "We had time to adjust to the weather as we arrived earlier, but he went from the hotness in L4 to the below zero temperature here and straight towards the mission on the same day." I raise my brow at him, but he isn't looking at me. He's looking at Trowa and Wufei who follows behind him, each carrying own trays. Trowa gracefully folds his legs and sits down on the carpeted floor before setting his tray of pitcher and glasses down.

"I think we have a stack of pills in the med kit in the bathroom upstairs," Wufei speaks up as he takes the couch. I barely notice that his voice seems different. Duo clears the other half of the center table for him, and he places his tray on the cleared space.

It is only then that Duo turns to see where I'm supposed to be. Trowa spots me first and raise a brow and Wufei pretty much mirrors the expression when they see my huddled form in an oversized chair with my blonde hair the only thing that can be seen of me. The rest is pretty much covered by layers of sheets.

"I'm here, you know," I say, when all of them has turned to me. My voice is a bit muffled by cloth.

Duo takes one look at me and says, "Jesus, you look like a kitten ball wrapped up in yarn."

"I'm sure He'd be flattered by the comparison, Duo," I just answer, and he laughs, walking to stand in front of me.

"You all right, Quat?" He reaches down to pat my cheek. "You shouldn't have juggled WEI with Preventers business. It's not worth losing your sleep over," he chides and the subtle gentleness makes me smile. "You could have passed the job onto one of us, you know. The Preventers job, I mean."

"Worried?" I tease him.

"Terribly anxious," he replies.

Trowa stands up and heads over to me as I answer, "We each have our own assignments for this run, Duo. I did mine. The sudden work in WEI was unexpected. I needed to smooth out everything, both the WEI business and the Preventers job, before I can leave or we wouldn't have been able to start the recon as planned." Trowa reaches a hand to my face and I can see a slight frown on his.

"You're hot," he says to me, reaching out both hands to frame my face. He brushes my bangs aside.

I roll my eyes, but I squish the impulse to come up with a smart come back to that as I did with Heero. "Actually, guys, I'm cold. I'm freezing my ass off right about now," I answer instead, and I stare at them, all wrapped up in long sleeves and winter wear. If I were a kid, I'd pout at the unfairness of it all. They all look warm and comfortable.

In the periphery of my vision, I see Wufei rise up from where he's sitting. "Oh no, Wufei. If you're going to hover above me as well, I suggest you sit back down."

"You wish, Quatre," he says, laughing, but it is cut short by an untimely sneeze. Duo and Trowa both turn and join me in staring at our fifth.

I feel a smile twitch on my lips. Wufei's coming up with a cold. It seems I will not have to worry about him saying anything about my condition now. I'm just cold, and tired perhaps, just stress catching up. He, on the other hand, will have a running nose any time in the next few days.

Before any of us can say anything, Wufei backs away from the living room. "Right. As I said, there are some pills and tablets in the med kit. I'm just going to fetch it." He disappears quickly on the staircase.

Duo has his arms moving akimbo as he shakes his head. "I guess it _is_ too cold up here."

I scowl at him. "You're only realizing that now?"

"Hey. Easy, kitten. I have three layers on me right now. Three." He holds up his fingers as he smiles down at me. "Heero and Trowa, though," he trails off for effect. "Shit, you'd think they're made of rock or something." Trowa leaves my side in an instant, and cuffs Duo at the back of his head. I laugh.

"Hey!" Duo protests. We're all too mature, really. I think it has something to do with making up for the lost teenage, even childhood, years.

I don't get to follow Duo and Trowa's argument, as Heero steps up beside my chair. I turn my head to him.

"Here." He offers me a mug, and I smile, disentangling my hands from the blanket to reach up at the offered item.

"Thanks. You're my savior," I say distractedly as my hands immediately soak up the heat of the mug, and I hug it close to me so that the hot steam could warm my face. I peer at the contents, and sniffed a bit, hot chocolate.

"Careful, it's hot."

"It's perfect," I cut in immediately. I take a small sip and can't help but just smile at him. "I'm going to be eternally in your debt from now on. This is great, Heero." He nods before turning away.

He sees Duo and Trowa, in what seems to be a heated discussion over the pitcher of juice and the tray of food. "Don't get the food on the carpet," he warns the two. Trowa ignores him. Duo looks up, a knowing smile on his face. He flicks a glance my way before looking back at Heero. Heero's back is turned to me so I don't get to see his face. They look at each other in silence for a moment, before Heero says, "You're cleaning, Duo."

Instead of complaining though, Duo laughs out loud, and Trowa hides a smile with a cough. I think there's something I am missing here.

"He's hot," Trowa motions to me. I don't know why his voice seems amused as he says this.

"I know," Heero replies as he clears the floor of throw pillows.

Duo snickers. "No, he's perfect," he replies. I nearly spurt out my drink.

Without even looking, Heero hurls a pillow at his face. "He's got a temperature."

I cough to clear my throat. I want to turn a glare at Duo, but I can't and I hide a smile behind my mug instead, deciding to just let it pass. I'm quite content in watching them in such a mood and quite happy with my mug of hot chocolate that I don't even mind that they're talking about me again as if I'm not present. I'm beginning to feel warmer already. By the time Wufei comes back down, med kit in hand, I have nearly finished the entire thing. I'm feeling all satisfied and a tad bit sleepy.

"You got medicine there for common colds too?" Duo asks, the taunt hidden behind his words.

Wufei ignores him. As he passes me, he reaches up to feel my temperature, and I bury myself deeper against the chair and in the blankets. "You _are_ hot."

This time, not only does Duo laugh, but Trowa joins him as well. Heero looks heavenward for patience. "I should have placed you guys outside on our recon," I say to them.

"You know we're sneakier," Duo says, nodding his head to Trowa.

I raise a brow at him and feel a smile curve my lips. I don't even have to say anything; Duo is already on his guard and takes in my expression warily. "Oh no, that was not a challenge, Quat," he says, shaking his head and raising his hands in a surrender. I only smile wider. Trowa laughs again.

"Quit it, you two." Wufei conveniently steps in front of me, cutting off any more arguments, and places the med kit beside my chair. "There's some medicine there. Take it if the fever hasn't broken by the time you've had your rest." Yes, well, apparently, former Gundam pilots don't need any more drugs in their system than what is necessary. Civilian doctors will balk at our files with the records of the high content of whatever drugs and even chemical residues left in our blood from our training and the war - ninety percent of them, I'm sure, is illegal. So if they can, our bodies are supposed to fix themselves up without the aid of drugs, hoorah.

"Aye, aye, Captain Wu," I just answer, and he glares at the name and my smiling expression before moving away to the couch, muttering something about real maturity.

I look down to stare at the nearly empty mug, before finishing it off completely. I place it on the table beside the forgotten glass of - still liquid - water. I'm feeling better. A little warmth has seeped through my body as the hot chocolate does its wonders inside me. But my eyes are getting heavier, and I think I'll not last through dinner in this state. Already, the blanket of sleep is starting to cover me, but the thought of being chilled to the bone isn't all that pleasant, so I try to stay awake, pulling the sheets tighter around me.

"Slide over."

I look up and find Heero standing over me again, a pillow in hand. I don't think my mind is able to process what he said, and I admit that blinking back at him and staring up blankly at his face aren't the most intelligent of responses.

"What?" I ask, and I notice that the room is strangely quiet. The background conversation is not present any more. I spare the others a glance, half-expecting them to be looking at the exchange Heero and I are having, but none of the three has eyes our way. Trowa is pouring drinks in the glasses. Duo is removing the dinner plates and food out of the tray and Wufei is distributing the utensils to the empty plates. I frown at them, mentally gauging if these are normal actions. They are, after all, doing all this _silently_.

"Slide over," Heero repeats himself, and I tear my gaze away from the other three to turn it back to Heero. I'm pretty much sure I heard him right now, which means I actually heard him right the first time.

"Why?" My mind seems to have frozen inside my head, just as my hands and feet feel frozen again, now that the mug of hot chocolate is already sitting empty on a table top.

He offers the pillow. "Here," he says. I reach over for it. He doesn't let go, and he walks closer. "Slide over," he says again, motioning slightly with his hand.

He is looking at me, and I turn from the pillow that connects us to look back at him. I suddenly feel all awake. I find myself tightening my grip on the pillow between us. The cold is pushed considerably far back in my mind.

"Heero…" I hesitate, and he studies me, his eyes not for a moment leaving mine. I don't know what he's looking for, but after a short while, he nods once in understanding.

A year ago, I wouldn't have hesitated.

I watch as he lets the pillow go and it falls limp on my chair because my hand does not hold it aloft. He is about to turn, and a brief moment of panic surges up in me. "Wait," I say. He raises a brow in question. I slide over the seat, scooting to one side.

Heero looks briefly at the vacated space, before studying my face again. His face is blank and unreadable as always. I wish I know what's going through his mind. I wait for him as he pauses for a moment, and it seems longer than it really is. Then he is moving, the moment having passed, and he arranges the blankets and pushes them aside to free space.

A year ago, I wouldn't have batted an eyelash if Heero said to me, 'move,' so that he could sit beside me in a chair meant for one on a cold winter night. The others probably would have, because Heero, no matter how much he has softened up to us, still is Heero. But our easy friendship allows me to accept the side of him that other people rarely see as normal. Its foundation goes a long way back to the emotional hoopla following the events after Zero, at the wake of Trowa's seeming death and disappearance. Masks and façades have never been a barrier to both of us.

A year ago it wouldn't have mattered.

But that is a year ago. This is now, and I don't think I'm quite prepared to dwell too much on the how's and the why's of the then and now being different.

"Don't think about it," Heero says softly, the words meant only for me.

Instead of being bothered at how easily Heero reads me, I'm comforted by the fact since this is a more familiar territory in our relationship. It's just the way we work. "I'm not thinking," I say.

He reaches a finger beneath my chin to make me look at him, and the move surprises me enough that all I can do is meet his eyes as requested. "Maybe you should start then," he replies. He lets his hand fall, and finishes clearing off his space. "Think about it," he says without looking at me, even as I continue to stare at him. "Think about it, but not right now."

He motions with his hand and I lift myself from the chair slightly to give him room as he squeezes himself on what little space the blankets and I have vacated, but the chair is large enough for the both of us to be comfortable. With a little maneuvering, we settle into a comfortable position. I'm curled up on his side, and he arranges the blankets so that they cover us both.

I don't take the time to feel awkward. I push the feeling easily away as, surprisingly, there's nothing awkward about it at all. I don't think the cold's going to be a problem any more tonight. I'm already significantly warmer now. "Not right now," I echo, the words coming out more like a question as I am almost lost in thought.

"Not right now," Heero answers.

I open my mouth to say more, but decide against it. "How are you going to eat?" I ask him instead, as I lean my head on his shoulder. I turn my eyes to the center table where the food is already set. Trowa is poking the fire. Wufei lounges on the couch, and as if hearing my thoughts, he sneezes. I smile, closing my eyes for a moment. I hear Duo laugh at him.

"Wufei's got a cold!" he says in a sing-song voice.

"I'll manage," Heero answers me. "Sleep. You look like you're ready to drop any time soon."

"Back off, Maxwell, or I'll switch our glasses so you'll get it too."

"Aa," I say as I realize that he is right. I blink my eyes open again, only to find that my eyelids are already heavy. "That's real mature of you, Wufei," I add, and already, my voice isn't as sharp as I want it to be.

"Oh sleep and be quiet," Wufei says, and I chuckle at him.

"I'm going to set aside food for you later, Quat," Trowa says, walking up to us, and I nod in thanks, feeling his hand settle briefly on my head in a gentle touch.

The sleep that I've been trying to keep at bay returns full force now as I feel my eyes droop close. I murmur a soft thank you to Heero, and I feel an arm encircle my waist. Heero's warmth slides over to my body. I sleepily bury my head on his shoulder, before tucking myself into a tighter ball so I bury it on his chest instead. His steady heartbeat does nothing but lull me more into sleep.

I guess I'm not going to be awake long enough for our dinner to even start.

"Slide over, he says," I barely hear Trowa's words, followed by an amused snort from Wufei. I try to open my eyes again to make sense of the garbled sounds. But they don't open anymore. The sounds just echo in my ears, and Duo's quiet laugh fades, but the steady rhythm of Heero's heartbeat stays with me - even as my mind finally succumbs and slides to oblivion.

**16.05.06 / 29.05.06**


End file.
